


Christmas Night

by BigG1999



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, SQ - Freeform, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SQ. It's Christmas. Emma brought Henry over for them to have dinner with his mother. Regina had a long a at work. Emma makes a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Night

Regina sighs, leaning against the door frame. It's been a long day at the office, Leroy got into a fight with Happy, or was it Bashful?

"I don't care," she mumbles to herself, wrapping a hand around herself.

"Regina, you in there?" Emma questions from inside the living room.

"I'm fine, just a long day at work."

"It was the same length as always Mom," Henry laughs.

"That's true kid," Emma laughs, walking to the doorway.

Henry doesn't notice his mother's disappearance, quickly returning to his game.

"Hey if you want us to go we can. The kid said he wanted to see you," Emma says.

"It seems he just wants to see a decent sized television," Regina chuckles, a hand rubbing her pounding forehead.

"I'm serious Regina. If you want us to go we can come back tomorrow when you're feeling better," she says, looking at the hand rubbing her forehead.

"That won't be necessary Miss Swan. Dinner is almost done and you can't cook. I'm not sending my son back with you to be starved," Regina shoots.

Emma isn't paying attention though, she is looking above the brunette.

"What are you-"

Regina's words are cut off by lips meeting her own. Emma pulls away, eyes wide in surprise.

"Uh, there was, uh, there's mistletoe. I just, I follow traditions," Emma stutters.

Regina sighs, but a smirk gives her away.

"That would be a perfect excuse but that is holly, not mistletoe Miss Swan," she says.

Emma's face turns red, "I'm sorry I thought it was, I just-"

Emma's rambling is cut off by lips crashing into hers. Regina pulls Emma closer by the lapels on her jacket, Emma's hands finding a perfect spot on Regina's ass. Regina pulls away, looking down at Emma due the height difference thanks to heals.

"I'm not feeling so bad after all. Maybe you could stay late," Regina gives a playful wink, turning around and going to the kitchen with a bit more sway to her hips than normal.

* * *

Person A sees a holly and kisses person B, then person B points out it's holly, not a mistletoe, but person B doesn't care and kisses them back.


End file.
